The Trouble Triplets
by summerhazel
Summary: Tora Matsumura moves to Karakura town with her parents and sisters Tetsumi and Takara. What happens when they start seeing weird monsters and gaining strange powers? And why does it all seem so...familar? IchigoxOC IshidaxOC ChadxOC? Adventure/Romance/Humor
1. Tora Matsumura

**The Trouble Triplets**

**Ch.1**

**Summary: **Tora Matsumura moves to Karakura town with her parents and sisters Tetsumi and Takara. They're notorious 15 year old girls from Tokyo known as the "Trouble Triplets" who were thrown out of almost every school they've been to for starting fights. What happens when they start seeing weird monsters and gaining strange powers? And does a certain strawberry begin to like one of the sisters?

IchigoxOC IshidaxOC Lots of swearing and perversion. Action/Romance/Humor

**AN: **Sorry if there's any OOC I will try to keep cannon as in character as possible. Also this is un betad so if you see some mistakes please tell me so I can fix them! Thanks :)

"-"= Talking

'-'= Thinking

* * *

**3****rd**** person**

She sat in the car with her sisters, staring out the window at the passing scenery. Reading a sign indicating their destination wasn't too far she sighed happily, 'Thank God, I thought I was going to suffocate in this damn car.' Leaning her head back so it hit the headrest she thought about this Karakura town her parents were so obsessed about. They wanted to move there to get away from the bad reputation their daughters made in Tokyo. You see she was a trouble maker, as were her sisters, though not to the degree she was. They were fraternal triplets that everybody called the "Trouble Triplets", mostly because they got kicked out of almost every school they've been to for being involved in fights. She's the eldest and most notorious. Her name is Matsumura Tora.

Tora is a tall, beautiful, and busty fifteen year old girl who loves to wear black t-shirts and shorts. She has waist long dark red hair with bangs that cover half her face and her whole right eye. She also has awesome(according to her, most people think they're creepy) blood red eyes that she covers in black eye shadow along with a small scar below her right. She was often told that she had a snippy attitude and could sometimes be a real bitch, but she didn't care. She also loved fighting and would pick a fight with people who would bully other kids, touch her, or push her buttons. Looking over at her sisters she couldn't help but notice how different they all were from each other.

Tetsumi, the middle triplet, was a very laid back and pretty emotionless girl. What was weird about her is that you would think she was emo by her long black flowing hair choppy bangs and expressionless dark green eyes and deadpan voice. But she wasn't… at least Tora didn't think so. She also carries a black and red Lolita umbrella with her EVERYWHERE. Takara is the youngest sister and is by far the most "normal" one. She has light brown hair that she wears in a high ponytail and bangs that frame her face perfectly, dark brown eyes and a very friendly and outgoing personality, but that didn't mean she never got her hands dirty in a fight which also goes for Tetsumi.

"Mineko.. Mineko we're here." Tora's father said breaking her out of her thoughts. Looking back out the window she realized he was right and they were parked in front of a large house.

Tora's mother Mineko stirred and looked about yawning as she did so. "Kintarou I thought it was still an hour away.." she trailed off yawning again.

Chuckling Kintarou looked at her and said "It has been an hour, but you were sleeping." Kintarou stepped out of the car and went to open the attached trailer with Mineko following.

The triplets grabbed the new house keys from the center console and stepped out of the car as well. By putting the key in the lock the girls could tell that no ones been inside for quite some time. Tora turned the key and opened the door slowly and peered inside. Her gaze oddly fell onto the middle of the room for a few seconds before looking around the rest of the house. It was a nice looking house but a very old one at that.

"Guys..? Do you think this place is haunted?" Takara's little voice squeaked.

Tora looked at her from the corner of her eye and said in the creepiest voice she could manage " You haven't heard about this place before imouto-chan*? Takara shook her head no and looked back at her with a bit of fear evident in her eyes. Turning around to face her Tora whispered " A whole family was murdered here by their father before he committed suicide."

Takara's eyes flew open and she backed away from the house by a few steps and made a weird "eep" noise. "R-really? Nee-chan are you positive..?"

"Yup I'm posit-" She was cut off as Tetsumi punched her in stomach and grabbed Takara pulling her into the house.

In her deadpan voice Tetsumi said " She's messing with you Takara-chan, don't feed into her bullshit."

Coughing and bending over in pain Tora screamed she would get her revenge and to watch her back. Stumbling inside she found a staircase, carefully walking up as not to hurt her stomach she found herself in a hallway that led to three rooms. Seeing as neither Takara or Tetsumi had claimed one yet she sought out the largest room with a walk in closet. Satisfied she went back down stairs out the door and to the trailer to get her things yelling which room was hers.

* * *

Five hours later I was laying on my bed staring at the boxes on the floor. I was able to unpack all my clothes but still had about two more boxes to go. Sighing I got up and went to my closet to pull out my school uniform that I would need for tomorrow. Tetsumi, Takara and myself couldn't wait to see how many fights we could get into, although the other two wouldn't voice this out loud I knew them all to well.

Looking at my chibi Naruto and Sasuke clock on my nightstand (I'm a real anime nerd) I saw it was only 6:30. "Guess I'll go check out the town then." I mumbled. I changed from my normal black t shirt into a red and black corset looking top. Next I pulled on my favorite fishnets followed by black shorts and finally tall sleek black boots. Stuffing some money and my phone into my bra like every classy teenage girl does I walked out the door yelling over my shoulder that I'm going to explore and be back soon.

I didn't know how long I've been walking but I could tell that this place looked REALLY boring. I found myself in the shopping district and went through the stores looking for some new clothes. Of course though I left them all empty handed because I thought everything was too pink or girly. Pulling out my phone I looked at the time and saw I had five missed calls from mom "Shit it's 10 o'clock, moms gunna be so pissed." Sighing I put my phone back into my bra and started walking home. I took my sweet time because I knew I would get in trouble when I got back so what's another 30 minutes? I looked around and strangely enough the whole area was deserted. To any other girls, other than Tetsumi and Takara, they would have been scared shitless thinking someone would step out of the shadows and take them. If someone tried that on me I'd beat them senseless. And I would have a fucking ball doing it.

I may not look like it but I'm an expert at hand to hand combat and also very proficient in kendo since I've been taking classes for as long as I can remember. My dad though always makes me carry a pocket knife in case I can't fend somebody off (which like NEVER happens by the way) that I keep strapped to my upper thigh or in boots where I have it now.

"H-hey miss?" a small child's voice called

I turned around and saw nobody there ' I must be hearing things' I thought as I moved my bangs from my eye and tucked it behind my ear. I turned back around and almost shit myself as I did. Right in front of me was a little boy's spirit. It's not the first I've seen before and actually not the first I've seen today. I saw them everywhere but I've never told anybody because what am I supposed to say? "I see dead people" like the kid from Sixth Sense? I don't think so. The first spirits I saw today were actually that family who was murdered in our new house. I wasn't joking about that, the youngest child, a little girl told me.

I turned my attention back to the kid. "Hi there I'm Tora what's your name?" I asked him

"Its uh Hiroki" He shuffled his feet shyly. "Do you know where my family is?"

I was shocked, did this kid not know he was dead? "No sorry I don't"

His face fell into a sad smile "Oh ok sorry for bothering you Tora-san"

'Aw crap this kid is just way to cute… guess I'll see if he wants to come back with me. He can play with the little girl in the living room I guess.' Taking a deep breath I said "Hiroki-kun you can stay with me until you find your parents."

He smiled brightly and hugged me "Thank you Tora-san!"

"Come on lets go my house is this way." I said grabbing his hand and walking down the road. I am so not used to being nice but this kid needs it right now. Time to suck it up. "When we get there don't be alarmed if I get yelled at right as soon as we get there. I'm kind of late" I laughed. He smiled at me in response. Then he just stopped.. 'What the hell kid?' I turned around to face him but before I could I heard a loud screeching noise.

I whirled around and pulled Hiroki behind me. I was not prepared for what I saw. It was almost like a giant mutant bee with this white weird looking exoskeleton type thing. "What the fuck are you?" I yelled backing away a little pushing Hiroki along with me.

It sneered "None of your damn business girl. Now hand over the brat."

It had a creepy shrill woman's voice. Collecting myself I said "What if I told you no?" while inspecting my nails, trying to appear unafraid of it.

"Then I'll make you!" The creature screamed before barreling straight towards me.

"Hiroki-kun hide! Now!" I yelled as I pushed him away from me.

"But Tora-san what about you?" He shouted.

"C'mon kid I'll be fine trust me." I said whilst cracking my knuckles. To be honest I wasn't so sure. I had no idea what the hell that thing was or if I could hurt it much less kill it. To say I was scared was a teeny bit of an understatement. And I'm never scared. Haven't been since that incident when I was nine. That thing really fucked up my life.

Hiroki nodded and ran off. I got into a fighting stance as that damn monster got closer. Finally she was in range and swooped in to try to grab me. I slid underneath her ,ripping my fishnets my legs slid over the asphalt, and grabbed its stinger. Pulling myself up I crawled up its back much to its annoyance.

"You brat get off me!" it screeched.

"Nah I think I'm good." I said, which I realized was probably a bad idea because I'm taunting a freaking monster but oh well.

It tried to knock me off with one of its fingerless arms but only managed to slice through my shirt, shoulder, and bra strap. Blood trickled down my arm while I brought my fist up high and brought it back down with all my strength aiming for its neck. The next thing I knew my butt hit the ground and the thing was disintegrating and releasing another screech.

All I could say was "..Cool.."

"You almost get killed by a hollow and all you say is 'cool' ?" A voice said in the distance.

My head snapped up looking around for the source 'That couldn't of been Hiroki it sounds like a teenager..' I inched my hand down towards my boot and gripped my knife. I normally wouldn't use it but my shoulder was bleeding and hurt too much to use my fists. "Whose there?" I asked.

There was suddenly a hand on my unharmed shoulder. I quickly kicked the persons leg out from under them and grabbed my knife setting it against their neck and effectively pinning them to the ground. "Who are you and what the hell was that thing?!" I screamed. I looked at the persons face and saw it was a guy around my age with bright ass orange hair. He look surprised I was able to do what I did, but quickly covered it with a scowl.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. That was hollow, it eats souls and people with high reiatsu." he explained.

"You know this how Kurosaki?" I spat.

"Because I'm a.. substitute shinigami. Can you get off me now?"

I ignored the last part and looked at him like he was fucking crazy and he must have seen that because then he started to explain more to me, something about soul society and stuff. I slowly started to pull the knife away and dropped it on the ground thinking about what he just explained. I looked back down at his face and noticed it was bright red and he was bleeding a little from his nose.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Your um…shirt.. is ripped." he said slowly looking off to the side.

I looked back down and sure enough you could see one of my breasts. It also didn't help that I was now basically straddling him. I scrambled off of him and grabbed my shirt holding it above my breasts. "PERVERT!" I yelled and stomped on his in the stomach before he could get up.

Rolling over on his side he glared up at. "It wasn't MY fault!"

"You still looked at my chest you creeper!"

"It was in my face I couldn't really look anywhere else!"

I stomped back over to him and continued to kick him before Hiroki ran from his hiding spot and back over to me hugging my leg.

"Hey! Your alright!" he said pushing his head deeper into my leg.

Ignoring the orange haired guy rolling around in pain I kneeled down and hugged him. "Didn't I tell you I would?"

"B-but your bleeding!" he cried

"Psh this thing? Its nothing, trust me I've had worse." I smiled at him. Looking back over to Kurosaki I asked "Hey you said something about what was it a um Konso?"

He looked up me "Yeah I send spirits to soul society where their safe."

I looked back at Hiroki, sighing I told him " Hiroki-kun instead of coming back with me I think you should go to soul society."

"But why?"

"So no more of those monsters can come after you. But don't worry I'm sure you'll find your parents there one day okay?" I smiled.

"O-okay then if you think I should then I will."

'Aright got that taken care of.' "Oi, Shinigami come do it." I yelled.

"Jeez calm down I have to get in my soul form." reaching into his pocket he pulled out this strange looking pass and pressed it against his chest. He was forced from his human body but caught it and set it on the ground. He was wearing a black shihakusho with a red cord holding a large cleaver like sword wrapped in bandages. He reached for the sword and the bandages unraveled. Walking up to Hiroki he said "I'm going to press the end of the hilt against your forehead and you'll be sent alright?"

Hiroki nodded. Kurosaki then did as he told he would and as he was disappearing I waved goodbye. 'As cute as he was that's one less thing to worry about'. Walking towards Kurosaki's limp body I bent down and picked up my knife putting it back in my boot and started to walk away.

"H-hey! Girl wait!" Kurosaki yelled after me.

"What?" I snapped still walking away.

"What's your name?"

"That's none of your goddamn business. Leave me alone I'm already late enough." I said speeding up my pace.

"But your shoulders hurt. I live in a clinic, I can take you there." He offered

I stopped walking and turned around. "So you can stare at my chest some more pervert?"

Kurosaki blushed a deep red, his face looked like a tomato. I Started walking back home again smirking to myself. 'Ha got you there weirdo.'

* * *

**AN:** Wanna hear something weird? I created these OC's before I ever saw bleach so imagine my reaction when I saw that Tetsumi was basically Ulquiorra but with longer hair, tits and no tear tracks lol. By the way I'm probably not going to continue my other stories and just delete them because they're crap.. Haha.

So was this any good? I'm open to any kinds of reviews.

Flames roast my marshmallows.

*Imouto= little/younger sister

Who should I pair Tetsumi with? Chad? lol


	2. Shinigami?

**The Trouble Triplets**

**Ch.2**

**Summary: **Tora Matsumura moves to Karakura town with her parents and sisters Tetsumi and Takara. They're notorious 15 year old girls from Tokyo known as the "Trouble Triplets" who were thrown out of almost every school they've been to for starting fights. What happens when they start seeing weird monsters and gaining strange powers? And does a certain strawberry begin to like one of the sisters?

IchigoxOC IshidaxOC

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters. I do own The OCS though.**

**AN: **Sorry if there's any OOC I will try to keep cannon as in character as possible. Also this is un beta so if you see some mistakes please tell me so I can fix them! Thanks

"-"= Talking

'-'= Thinking

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"H-hey! Girl wait!" Kurosaki yelled after me.

"What?" I snapped still walking away.

"What's your name?"

"That's none of your goddamn business. Leave me alone I'm already late enough." I said speeding up my pace.

"But your shoulders hurt. I live in a clinic, I can take you there." He offered

I stopped walking and turned around. "So you can stare at my chest some more pervert?"

Kurosaki blushed a deep red, his face looked like a tomato. I Started walking back home again smirking to myself. 'Ha got you there weirdo.'

* * *

I woke up at Five thirty in the morning to get ready for my first day of school. My shoulder stung a little but it was okay. When I got home my mom was about to flip out on me before she saw what I looked like. I told her I was ambushed by a few guys but I beat them to a pulp. I was lucky she gave me a warning and didn't ground me like she wanted.

Groaning I pulled myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom attached to my room. Slowly I peeled off my bandages and put some fresh ones on. I then washed my face and put on my thick black eye makeup and some red lipstick. Pulling out my flat iron I turned it on and walked to my closet. Stepping inside I find my school uniform and pull it on , I go back to the bathroom to straighten my hair. When I'm finally finished I look at myself In a floor length mirror attached to my door. My straight but messy dark red hair flowing around my shoulders and back, my bangs hanging over my right eye to hide my scar. My blood red eyes following the length of my body. My uniform is a little skimpy on my figure and you could see the bandages that covered my shoulder and half my arm, but its alright. If I see anyone staring then I'll just kick their ass.

I go about the room grabbing things I'll need and put them in my school bag draping it over my shoulder so it rests against my thigh. Taking one last look in the mirror I hear a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I called

"Its Takara. Are you ready to go nee-chan?" she asked in her sweet little voice.

"Yeah I'll be down in a sec okay."

"Okay hurry up we don't want be late for our first day!" she cheered.

Jeez she's so peppy it's annoying. But its who she is so I can't really complain. I open the door and walk downstairs with Tetsumi not too far in front of me, "So what's for breakfast?" I asked my mom as I walked into the kitchen.

She looked up at me and pointed to a box of pop tarts "Those, now eat them and leave I'm going to lie back down I'm not feeling that well."

Me, Tetsumi and Takara each grab ourselves a pack of pop tarts and head for the door.

"Girls one more thing!" Mom yelled. "Please don't get kicked out again."

"Can't promise that mother." Tetsumi said with her ever blank face.

I smirked at her and walked out the door with my sisters following. We had to walk to school so it pretty much sucked. About five minutes away from our house I could of sworn I saw a flash of bright orange hair but I could just be paranoid.

* * *

After finally coming into view of the school I turn to Tetsumi who, like always, is carrying her Lolita umbrella. "Sumi why did you have to bring that?" I asked.

"Because." Was her firm reply. While her face showed no emotion, her eyes had an angry glint in them. Sighing I let it go, you never EVER want to piss off Tetsumi, or she will hit you. Hard.

We walked up the steps to the school and I noticed other people staring at us curiously. I glared at them, while Takara smiled and waved, and Tetsumi ignored them. We headed straight to the administration office to get our schedules and unsurprisingly we had the same classes.

When we finally got to our classroom I opened the door and the whole class turned to look at us. The teacher Ochi-sensei walked over to us and looked at our schedules and introduced us as the new students from Tokyo.

"Why don't you girls say something about yourselves?" she said.

Damn I was hoping to just go sit down and shut everyone out. Sighing I looked into the crowd, "My name is Matsumura Tora and these are my sisters. We're triplets." I said with a scowl. Takara stepped forward and started waving and giggling. Dear god its so annoying..

"Hi I'm Takara and that's Tetsumi." she pointed to Tetsumi who was as blank as ever. "But she doesn't talk much unless your worth talking to." She giggled which made the everyone sweat drop.

I looked back at the kids and that's when I saw a flash of orange hair. And there he was, Kurosaki Ichigo the substitute shinigami, he was staring right at me. Ochi-sensei gave us our seats and ironically I was put behind carrot top, Takara was seated next to a strange busty girl who could rival her in annoyingness and Tetsumi was put next to an emotionless pencil like boy with glasses and raven hair. Weird.

As I walked to my desk I stopped right next to Kurosaki and bent down to whisper in his ear, I saw him tense up and smiled at this. I blew softly on the side of his face and said "Don't think I've forgotten how much of a pervert you are carrot top." When I pulled away I noticed he had an intense blush on his face and I smirked. Right before I went to sit down I socked his arm.

He got out of his chair as I sat down in mine and pointed his finger at me "HEY WHAT HELLS YOUR P-" he was shut up by a book to the face by Ochi-sensei.

"Ichigo-kun! Are you bothering the new girl?" she asked very creepily.

"N-no Ochi-sensei of course not."

"Good. Are you alright Tora-chan? Ichigo-kun didn't do anything to you did he?"

"H-he said some um very…perverted things to me Ochi-sensei. He made me feel very uncomfortable." I said with an embarrassed mask on face as I twiddled my thumbs.

"What?! You're the one who came over and started w-" Ichigo was cut off once again by Ochi-sensei who slapped the back of his head with her book.

"You poor thing! Ichigo! keep your dirty thoughts to yourself. Can't you tell she's a very innocent girl? She doesn't need to know what you want to do to her." She said looking him straight in the eye. Ichigo blushed a dark red and sat down, but not before glaring at me.

Cracking up as soon as Sensei was out of hearing distance , I watched Ichigo rub his arm where a fair sized purple bruise was already showing. Oops I guess I hit him a little harder than I meant to. Oh well.

I started to look around the room again and realized that there were several people staring at Ichigo and me. This one huge muscular dude that I can't believe I didn't notice before, a midget girl with a strand of hair in her face, some weird bald dude, a guy with feathers on his eye and an attitude that screamed fruitcake, some dude with bright red hair like me and had tattoos allover, a pretty strawberry blonde with a massive set of boobs, a tiny boy with white hair that just looked so cute, and even that pencil guy and quirky busty girl were looking at us. Rolling my eyes I leaned back in my chair and propped my legs up on my desk seeming to forget that I was wearing my skirt. Apparently my lacey black panties were being exposed because a brown haired boy tilted his head a little to get a better look as drool dripped from his mouth and his eyes formed in the shape of hearts (weird right..?). Disgusted I dropped my legs back on the ground and crossed them glaring at the guy. Apparently we got to class later than I thought because the lunch bell decided to conveniently ring.

That same brown haired boy decided that it was wise enough to run straight for me yelling about how beautiful I was. So I did what any girl normal would do. I punched him in the face and laughed at his surprised expression as he crumpled to the floor. Now many might say I'm a cruel heartless bitch but they're completely right. "Never try to touch me, talk to me, hell don't even look at me again. Got that?" I said as I leveled my self to his face while he clutched his bleeding nose. Nodding he ran off behind no other than berry boy and group that had formed behind him. Getting back up I called my sisters over and walked to the doorway. Turning around I looked at Ichigo's group-the same people who were staring at us earlier- with a smile and wave "Nice to see you again Ichigo! And please next time remember to keep your dirty thoughts to yourself. I'm a VERY innocent girl." I called.

Laughing I walked out with my sisters as Takara droned on to Tetsumi about how much she liked it here so far. Well that's a first… as friendly as Takara is she has never once said she liked a school. Guess I'll tone down the violence a little for her sake. But just a little.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo who was that girl?" Ikkaku asked looking at the doorway where that strange girl just was.

"This girl I met last night.."

"Oh so did you guys have some fun then?" Renji said with a raised eyebrow and suggestive smirk.

"W-what?! You bastard of course not! I got a hollow call last night and when I went after it she was there taking care of it already." Stopping only to put his hands behind his head, "She didn't even know what it was but apparently she was protecting the spirit of a little boy."

Ikkaku grinned and looked Ichigo in eye. "Well if you don't want her I'll gladly take her. If she were a shinigami she'd fit in the 11th division nicely."

Rukia butting in as always -and saving Ichigo from having to reply to Ikkaku- put one hand on her hip and used the other to poke him in the chest. "Your not telling us something Ichigo.."

Sighing he lowered his arms and leaned back on a desk. "Well she did get cut a little by the hollow. Enough to cut through her…shirt and…bra." he said while fighting down a faint blush.

"Is that why she was wearing bandages? Why didn't you help her you baka!" Rukia yelled.

"I was gunna! But she killed the hollow before I had the chance to!" with a huff Ichigo turned around and threw his bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to the roof now if you don't mind."

"I'm going to get the rest out of you sooner or later Ichigo!" He heard Rukia yell.

Not wanting to have to admit that a normal girl, that was not Tatsuki, was able to take him down and that he saw some things he shouldn't have, Ichigo left to the roof by himself. He had to admit though.. that girl really was pretty. 'What was her name again..? Oh right Tora. I wonder why her parents named her tiger? Strangely enough it does suit her.' He thought.

For the rest of the school day, no matter how hard he tried, Ichigo just couldn't seem to stop thinking about the red headed girl.

* * *

'Riiiiing'

Sighing Tora grabbed her stuff off her desk. 'Finally its over! I thought I was going to die of boredom.' Looking around the room she saw Tetsumi in a corner with that huge muscular dude and Takara in the front of class with the skinny kid. 'Heh so the people here really have the guts to flirt with my sisters. Guess they haven't seen how ruthless they are.' She stood up and walked over to Tetsumi first grabbing her hand and leading her away. Not that Tetsumi minded, she was just standing there having a freaking stare down with that guy. Guess he didn't talk much either. Takara wasn't so easy. She had haul her over her shoulder to get her away from pencil boy who she had called Ishida.

The whole way out of the room Takara thought it best to hit her backside in order to get put down. Damn she was going to have bruises later. Fuckin Takara.

"Jeez will you calm down! Stop hitting me!" She snapped.

"Well maybe if you would put me down I would! Why did you tear me away from Ishida-san anways?"

Oh crap, there it was. Her signature pout. "He's not good enough for you. He's a damn stick for fucks sake." Dropping her on her butt "Happy now?"

"Not entirely" She said rubbing her behind.

"Whatever lets just -" Stopping midsentence she could of swore she heard a high pitched screech. 'Is it another one of those things? No, no it can't be it must have been something…else. I should go check it out though. Just in case..'

Tetsumi looked up from under her umbrella. "Tora-chan what's wrong"

"Huh? Oh nothing.." Looking up at the sky she said "Hey Sumi can you and Takara head home without me? I have to go do something."

"What is it Tora? H-hey wait!" Takara yelled, but it was too late Tora was already running in the opposite direction.

She wasn't sure how she knew where to go, but it was like she could feel where it was. Turning a corner Tora ended up in a field in nearby park staring down a hollow as Ichigo had called it. 'Well shit.' she thought. This hollow was majorly different from the one last night, it kind of resembled a dog, but like a creepy hell hound type of dog.

"Oh look it seems as if dinner has come to me for a change." It said through one hell of a creepy smile.

"Dinner? No way in hell are you gunna eat me you freak!" Apparently that wasn't the wisest thing to say because it growled and started running straight for her. 'Why can't I ever say the right thing?' Huffing she barely dodged the oncoming monster as it reached out to claw her. But what she didn't see was the other claw reach out and collide with her stomach. She was thrown back several feet before she hit the ground and rolled a few meters. Gasping she rolled over in pain. 'Fuck that hurt. Maybe this one's too strong for me..?' Pushing herself off the ground she looked around the park. 'Ichigo where the hell are you? Isnt this your job?'

But that's when she saw it. Or rather herself. Laying on the ground a few feet in front of her. Blood surrounding soaking through her uniform. "W-what.. is that…me? No it can't be.. I'm right here!"

"**It is you dumbass."**

"Who said that?" She screamed.

"**Jeez. You're a mess when you lose your cool aren't you?"** The voice scoffed. **"Don't bother yelling out loud no one else can hear me but you." **

Looking up Tora saw the hollow in the distance looking as if it would come and get her at any second. 'Oh great I have something trying to eat me, I'm not in my body, and there's a strange voice in my head. Nothing else can go wrong today.'

"**Oh shut up will you. You have worse things to worry about. Now how about you stop fussing about your body and take a look at yourself."**

'Fine then maybe I will.' With an annoyed humph she looked down at herself. "What the..?"

"**You really are something aren't you? If I hadn't told you probably wouldn't of even noticed."**

Tora was dressed exactly like Ichigo was last night. The white shitagi, black kosode, black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. She also had a sword strapped to her back with a red sheathe and a chain that wrapped all around with a small red skull hanging off.

'Umm voice..? Thingy..?'

"**That's not my name. Its... but I doubt you can hear it yet anyways." **

'Okay.. But why do I look just like Ichigo?'

"**I'll answer your questions later alright? Right now unsheathe your zanpakuto and go kill that damn hollow." **

Trying to figure out what the hell a "Soul Cutter" was she hesitantly grabbed the sword on her back and unsheathed it to reveal a katana with a black blade and dark red hilt and guard. 'So your saying I actually have a chance of killing that hollow with this?'

"**Yes now go do it already you idiot."**

Not needing anymore encouragement to kill something she ran off towards the dog like hollow. Since she was great at kendo this couldn't be any different right?

"Ahh you decided to come back after all, I thought for sure you would of given up. I see that you're a shinigami now too. Interesting." It growled.

"Ugh just shut up and die already!" Tora jumped into the air and came down stabbing its back.

"Why you little..!" The hollow shrieked throwing her to the ground and stepping on her. Intent on crushing her to bits it put all its weight into one paw. "What are you gunna do now? Nothing that's what." It smiled.

"**You idiot! You have to aim for the mask!"**

'Well excuse me but the last one I killed I didn't have to!' she thought as she struggled under the weight.

"**Just get out of there!"** It yelled.

'What do you think I'm trying to do? Cause I'm certainly not having a fuckin tea party down here!'

As she struggled under the hollow and argued with the voice in her head, Tora didn't see the shingami that came up behind the monster and slashed its head open. As it disintegrated she sat up and caught her breath gasping and choking. The said shinigami looked at her with wide eyes before saying "..Tora?"

That voice.. It's Ichigo's voice. Looking up she saw him staring at the zanpaktuo in her hand along with his little group off to the side doing the same as well. "Oh h-hey there carrot top."

"Tora you're a…. shingami?"

**AN: oooooh clifhanger! lol gomen... will update soon, I've been busy with school lately.**


	3. The new substitute?

**The Trouble Triplets**

**Ch.3**

**Summary: **Tora Matsumura moves to Karakura town with her parents and sisters Tetsumi and Takara. They're notorious 15 year old girls from Tokyo known as the "Trouble Triplets" who were thrown out of almost every school they've been to for starting fights. What happens when they start seeing weird monsters and gaining strange powers? And does a certain strawberry begin to like one of the girls?

IchigoxOC IshidaxOC

"Blah"= Talking

'Blah'= Thinking

"**Blah"**= Zanpaktuo

_**AN: Sorry this one is pretty short.. I just felt you guys needed another chapter already. I've just been pretty busy with school. I also want to say thanks to whoever followed and added this to their favorites! And also to animefunlover23-bree for being the first reviewer! :D**_

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

As she struggled under the hollow and argued with the voice in her head, Tora didn't see the shingami that came up behind the monster and slashed its head open. As it disintegrated she sat up and caught her breath gasping and choking. The said shinigami looked at her with wide eyes before saying "..Tora?"

That voice.. It's Ichigo's voice. Looking up she saw him staring at the zanpaktuo in her hand along with his little group off to the side doing the same as well. "Oh h-hey there carrot top."

"Tora you're a…. shingami?"

* * *

Looking off to the side she rubbed her head and gave him an awkward laugh. "Eheheh I guess so.." She trailed off as a hand lightly grabbed her face and turned it to see Ichigo kneeling down in front of her.

"When did that happen?" he asked, his eyes clouded with worry and curiosity.

"Just now?" She sort of asked not answered. But it wasn't her fault! I mean what you do if a cute guy was holding your face and kneeling right in front of you. 'Damn Kurosaki.. I'm supposed to be the one making you embarrassed.. I'm supposed to be the one making you look like an idiot'

"Can you tell us what happened?" A girls voice suddenly asked.

Turning her head back to the group she saw it was the midget with the piece of hair in her eye that spoke up. "Well um I thought I heard a hollow and for some weird reason I knew where it was so I ended up here. Then it attacked me, knocked me out of my body" she pointed to her body a little ways away "And then a voice in my head started talking to me…" She stopped when she realized how stupid she was sounding right now.

The girl seemed to process the information and looked to the white haired kid. "Hitsugaya-taichou should we inform soul society about this? I mean this is sort of strange.."

'Soul society? Isn't that where shinigami are from?' Tora stared at the group looking over the obviously older people. 'I guess they are shinigami. They look too old to be in high school… Well except that "Hitsugaya-taichou" he looks like an elementary student.'

He suddenly glared her way as if he knew what she was thinking "Yes we should I'll go contact the soutaicho right away. Take her to Urahara's shop while I'm gone."

"Can somebody please tell me who you people are and what's going on?" she groaned.

Ichigo still in front of her stood up and pulled her to her feet and tugged her towards her body. "First you need to get back into your body."

"Umm how do I do that?"

He started explaining in the most confusing way with his hands before the midget showed up arguing with him and showed a drawing pad and what looked like a rabbit's soul. Needless to say it looked awful. Giving up on them she just kneeled down close to her face and was suddenly sucked in.

Groaning she rolled over clutching her stomach. "Ow what hell happened?" Pulling her hand back she saw it was covered in blood. 'Not good.' she thought suddenly feeling very dizzy. "Fuck…Ichigo.." she whined before passing out.

* * *

Tora woke in a traditional room with shoji walls and tatami mats. Sitting up slowly she pulled her bloody shirt up to see that her wound was no longer there. Looking around the room again she could hear faint voices down the hall. She was able to pick out bits and pieces of the conversation, but they were mostly things like, "_How is that possible?" _

Getting up from the futon she was laying on, she wobbled to the door and slowly slid it open. As if they knew if she was coming the conversation immediately stopped and she was met by Ichigo who took her by the arm and led her to the others.

Ichigos possy was there, seated around a rather large table, but what caught her attention was a man in green robes with a hat and clogs on. He pulled out a fan from his sleeve and in the most ridiculously cheery voice greeted her.

"Why hello there Tora-chan!" Her eyebrow visibly twitched and her mouth twisted into scowl. "You are just the cutest girl I have ever seen!" Her fists clenched and everybody wisely scooted away, even Ichigo who was standing right next to her. The man didn't seem to notice though and continued on. "I'm Urahara Kisuke. But you can call me _Sensei_" What finally set her off wasn't that he wanted to be called sensei, but was the fact that he was staring at her chest with a perverted glint in his eye.

Relaxing herself, she walked forward with a cheery smile on her face. "Hello there _Sensei…_ it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed and gained another creepy smile from him. Then without warning her head snapped up and she grabbed his fan and punched him in the nose. He crumpled to ground pouting and trying to wipe the blood from his face.

A dark-skinned woman with purple hair suddenly burst out laughing and patted her on the back. "Your all right kid." A huge burly man stood beside her looking rather worried about Urahara.

Ichigo suddenly stepped forward and motioned for her to sit down. "Okay Tora I want you to meet my friends." Pointing to each person he stated their names. "That's Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. Toshiro was the white haired kid but he's still gone." Remembering the woman and huge man who were still in the room he pointed at them. "Oh and that's Yoruichi and Tessai."

She looked them over one by one. Seeing that they were waiting for a response from her she spoke up. "Sup."

Looking over at where Urahara was, she was surprised to see him getting up with a serious expression on his face. When he was finally back in his seat pouring a cup of tea he looked up at her. "So Tora-san tell me.. How long have you been able to see ghosts?"

"Umm forever I think."

"And your sisters? Can they?" He handed her a cup of tea.

Looking down at the cup her bangs shielded her eyes. "I'm pretty sure they can't. They always seem to be looking right through them when they are around." She pushed her hair behind her ear. "So how is it that I'm a shinigmai?"

Kisuke looked over at Ichigo. "Well you see, you have a lot of reiatsu or spirtual pressure. That allows you to see us, hollows, and ghosts. It can also show how strong you are or could be based on how much you have. I'm not sure how you became one but I'm certain that it has to do with your strong reiatsu."

"So.. What now?" Ichigo asked.

"Now we just wait for Toshiro to get back."

Tora spent the next two hours arguing with Ikkaku and Renji about how she could take on several guys at once in a fist fight, learning that Orihime was a human with powers and that she healed her, Uryu was a quincy, and Chad too was a human with powers. Finally though Toshiro showed up.

Ichigo getting straight to the point yelled "Well?"

Glaring at him he sighed. "The soutaicho has said that if the girl wishes to become a substitute like Kurosaki she must help during the winter war. She must also train with Kisuke to learn shikai and possibly bankai, Yoruichi will train her in in hoho and hakuda, Tessai in kido, and Ichigo will teach her zanjutsu."

They all looked at her and Ichigo stepped towards her. "Well would you be want to be a substitute shinigami like me?"

"Sure.. I guess." She said still confused from what Toshiro said. What was the winter war?

Kisuke smiled once again and pulled out another fan. "Alright then well I guess its about time for you to get home missy!" He pushed her towards the front door of the shop. "It was nice meeting you! I'll have Ichigo tell you when training starts. Goodbye!" He pushed her out and slammed the door.

Shocked she slowly turned around started walking home. 'That was the weirdest thing ever I have ever experienced.'

* * *

**_AN: Like I said... sorry it's so short but I've pretty busy. I'll try to update frequently but I can't always._**


	4. The girl who lives in the volcano

**The Trouble Triplets**

**Ch.4**

**Summary: **Tora Matsumura moves to Karakura town with her parents and sisters Tetsumi and Takara. They're notorious 15 year old girls from Tokyo known as the "Trouble Triplets" who were thrown out of almost every school they've been to for starting fights. What happens when they start seeing weird monsters and gaining strange powers? And does a certain strawberry begin to like one of the girls?

IchigoxOC IshidaxOC Possible ChadxOC

"Blah"= Talking

'Blah'= Thinking

"**Blah"**= Zanpaktuo

_**AN: Yayyy I'm getting these chapters out pretty fast, both for this story and The Mysterious Vasto Lorde. I had no school today so bam! Here's the fourth chapter :)**_

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

They all looked at her and Ichigo stepped towards her. "Well would you be want to be a substitute shinigami like me?"

"Sure.. I guess." She said still confused from what Toshiro said. What was the winter war?

Kisuke smiled once again and pulled out another fan. "Alright then well I guess its about time for you to get home missy!" He pushed her towards the front door of the shop. "It was nice meeting you! I'll have Ichigo you tell you when training starts. Goodbye!" He pushed her out and slammed the door.

Shocked she slowly turned around started walking home. 'That was the weirdest thing ever I have ever experienced.'

* * *

The next day Tora got ready for school like nothing had happened at all. She put on her uniform, straightened her hair, put on makeup and grabbed her school bag. Stuffing things inside she grabbed her phone off her nightstand and headed downstairs.

Noticing nobody down there, she checked the time. Her phone read exactly **4:23 AM**. She grumbled mentally. 'How did I get up so freaking early..' Grabbing a glass of water she wandered towards the living room to watch some TV for a bit. As soon as Tora turned the corner, the little spirit girl appeared in front of her, causing her to gasp and drop her cup.

"Damn it kid… what did I tell you again scaring me!" She yelled (quietly of course, so not to wake anyone) bending down to grab her cup.

"S-sorry lady I didn't m-mean to" The little girl stuttered trying not to cry.

'Shit. I made her cry..'

"**Wow you have such a way with children."** The zanpaktuo snickered.

'Not now creepy voice!' Walking towards the little girl, she grabbed her shoulders then leveled them so they would be face to face. "Hey don't cry ok? I didn't mean to yell. You just surprised me that's all." Tora wiped away a few stray tears. "Alright?"

The little girl nodded and wiped her nose with her hand. "Come watch some TV with me for a bit okay?" Tora hoisted her up into her arms and sat her down on the couch and put on some cartoons. She then went and cleaned up her spilled water before going to get a new one.

When she came back she found the little girl had already fallen asleep on the couch curled up in a little ball. Tora sighed and picked her up yet again, wary of the chain on her chest, and carried her to her room. Tucking her into her bed she checked her appearance one last time to make sure she looked presentable and went to the kitchen. Grabbing a pen and paper she wrote a note for her sisters then walked out the door locking it behind her.

_Tetsumi & Takara_

_Woke up early, decided to just hangout outside the school for a bit. So don't worry about me. See ya guys in a few hours._

_- Tora_

Tora walked down the street looking at her phone. It was currently 4:50 and she was checking her facebook. Stopping for a second she sat down on the curb and typed away. She was messaging a friend she made while visiting America, her name was Rachel and she lived in California. It was around 12 in the afternoon where she was.

* * *

_I'm walking to school and its not even 5 yet :p _

_-Tora_

* * *

_Eww why?_

_-Rachel_

* * *

Tora giggled a little and her fingers flew across the keyboard in an effort to reply as quickly as possible.

_Because I woke up like way early and my house is too boring to stay there. Say shouldn't YOU be in school? Bad Rachel lol._

_-Tora_

* * *

_Aww don't give me that BS. Like you don't ever skip once in awhile._

_-Rachel_

* * *

It was true as much Tora liked going to school to find some fights, she also enjoyed skipping class and wandering the streets.

_Heh I guess so… hey I should go now I'll text you later kay._

_-Tora_

* * *

_Alright I guess so. Peace!_

_-Rachel_

* * *

Closing out of facebook she put her phone in her pocket and was about to start walking again when she saw something pretty weird. A man was setting up a trampoline underneath an open window on the second floor of a building. It didn't look like a normal house to her, and unsurprisingly she saw a sign on the front that told her it wasn't but was the Kurosaki Clinic.

'Kurosaki? Didn't Ichigo say he lived in a clinic?'

"**He sure did. I wonder what that guys doing though…"**

Tora silently agreed with the spirit and watched as the man started jumping until he was able to reach the window. He jumped one final time and went through yelling as loud as he could. She flinched at the noise.

"ICHIGOOOOO" He yelled.

Tora sweat dropped as she saw the man come flying back outside as an angry looking Ichigo came to the window and started yelling as loud as HE could too. And did she mention he was clad only in boxers? Yeah well he was..

He finally seemed to notice her though and blushed a deep red before disappearing into his room again.

"**Maybe you should stop thinking about carrot top go check on that man."** The voice said.

She looked at what it was she was talking about and once again flinched. That had to of hurt. He was lying on the ground twitching with his arms and legs bent in odd ways.

Tora walked up to the guy and poked him with her foot. "Hey um are you ok?" He suddenly sprung up and wrapped his arms around her in a crushing hug, seriously scaring the crap out of her.

"A beautiful young lady has come to my aid! There may be hope for the world yet!" He exclaimed as anime tears rolled down his face.

Out of reflex she raised her knee, hard, in-between his legs forcing him to let go and crumple back to the ground. She glared at him. "I was trying to be nice and see if you were okay, but I never said you could touch me."

* * *

'Crap she saw me in just my boxers! Ughh you idiot next time don't go to the window if you aren't wearing clothes!' Ichigo mentally berated himself.

Quickly he threw on his uniform and ran his fingers through his spiky orange hair. 'What was she doing outside the clinic anyways? And at..' He looked at his alarm clock. '…5:02 in the morning..'

Carefully he peeked outside so incase she was still there she wouldn't see him. It looked like Tora was walking towards…his dad. Crap. He's very touchy feely with everyone and she doesn't know that. 'I know for a fact she doesn't like to be touched.' He shivered when he thought of what happened to him and Keigo.

Ichigo bit his lip and ran down the stairs past Yuzu and Karin who were watching him curiously. Right before he turned the doorknob of the front door he heard her.

"I was trying to be nice and see if you were okay, but I never said you could touch me."

'Crap too I'm too late..'

He flung the door open and stepped out. Tora turned and stared at him in surprise before she covered it with a scowl. "Kurosaki.." She growled. "What. The hell. Just. Happened."

Ichigo scratched his head. "..You just met my annoying dad."

"Hey Ichi-nii!" Yuzu called from the doorway with Karin at her side.

"Nani?"

She peered over at Tora. "Who is that girl?"

He looked back over at Tora too. "Oh uh Yuzu, Karin, this is Tora."

Karin smirked at him and strode forward. "So no honorific Ichigo? You guys must be good friends."

He flushed and looked away. "Uh shes new to Karakura."

Tora looked like she was holding back a laugh. Karin strode up to her, also trying to hold back laughter. "Oh so then you're his girlfriend?"

Ichigos face broke out in a crazy flush that spread from his ears to his neck. Sputtering he tried to form coherent sentences to deny it.

All Tora did was break out laughing and clutch her chest like she couldn't breathe.

* * *

'Girlfriend..?' She broke out laughing and grabbed her chest. 'Oh that was a good one' She thought and wiped away an imaginary tear. This girl must like torturing Ichigo just like her.

Catching her breath she looked over at Karin and smiled. "Ha he wishes. See ya later carrot top!" She fixed her bag on her shoulder and started back to school.

Ichigo grabbed her arm before she even took two steps. "T-tora Urahara wants you to go by the shop after school."

She nodded and waved, and smiled once again at Karin, who in turn smiled back.

* * *

Tora stood outside the Urahara Shoten staring at the sign. She was kind of having second thoughts right about now. 'Do I really wanna do this? They said something about a war yesterday.. Hey voice what do you think I should do?'

"**Well considering you will get to learn my name and be able to ACTUALLY wield me.. Yes yes you should."**

She agreed then sighed and slid the door open. She didn't see nor hear anybody. No Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, or Ururu. Closing the door she peered around warily. Maybe they weren't here and Ichigo just got the day wrong. That must be it. But then.. Why did she feel like that wasn't?

Tora walked further into the store. "Hello? Urahara?" No answer. "Yoruichi-san.. Tessai-san?" Still nothing. "Ururu-chan? Jinta-kun?" She heard a small creak behind the counter. Walking slowly towards it she lifted her fists just incase.

Suddenly Jinta popped up with a timid looking Ururu behind him. "BOO!" He yelled hoping to scare the newest shinigami. Instead he was face to face with Tora's fist. She stopped just short of a few inches from hitting him.

She glared. "Never try anything like that again or else I won't stop my fist from meeting your face." Jinta looked absolutely terrified. That made her genuinely smile. In the nicest voice she muster up, "Got it?" He nodded "Good. Now where is everyone?"

Ururu peeked out from behind Jinta again. In her meek little voice, "Over here." She walked over to a trap door and led Tora down.

Everyone else including Ichigo were down there waiting for her. Urahara's face brightened when her feet hit the ground. "Ahh hello Tora-san! Are you ready to start your training?" She nodded. "Good good. Alright what do you want to work on first?"

That was a good question.. What did she want to work on? She had no idea what all this stuff she was supposed to learn really was.

"Umm how do I learn my zanpaktuo's name?" Everyone looked at her surprised. "Umm what?"

Yoruichi stepped forward. "How do you know it even has a name?"

"…Because she talks to me.." This seemed to make everyone even more surprised. "Is she not supposed to?"

"No, no that's not it. Its just that it usually takes awhile for one to even hear their zanpaktuo spirit. Since you two can already talk I guess we can work on that."

Kisuke stepped towards her and before she could do anything he rammed the end of his cane into her forehead causing her to fall backward. Tessai grabbed her real body before it could hit the ground and carried it to a spare room upstairs.

Tora sat up and unsheathed her sword staring at the black blade. "So what do I do?"

"You have to perfom jinzen, or sword meditation and try to get to your inner world." He sat down and showed her the way to hold her zanpaktuo and told her to relax herself or it won't work.

She did as she was told and focused on the spirit.

"**Ahh I see your trying to go to your inner world."**

'Yes, I want to figure out your name.'

"**I see. Let me help you."**

She suddenly felt her consciousness slip away.

* * *

A blinding light seeped through her eyelids. Groaning she sat up, her head hurt like a bitch. Blinking her eyes for a moment she stared wide eyed at her surroundings "Woah.."

She was in what looked like a massive volcano, only she was sitting right on top of the lava. It didn't hurt and actually formed around her whenever she moved.

"**This is your inner world Tora. Your inner world sometimes says something about you, or your zanpaktuo." **

Tora turned around to see a seventeen year old girl behind her. She had flame shaped red and yellow hair with long bangs framing her face. She had golden yellow eyes with tiny flecks of red, and wore a red and black long sleeve shirt that reminded her of Freddy Krugers sweater. The girl also had on light red skinny jeans with chains and wore what looked to be black converse. The black and red katana was resting on her shoulder.

"**I'm your zanpaktuo spirit."**

"Woah.. You don't look much older than me."

The sword sighed and face palmed. **"You get to meet me and that's all you have to say?"**

The shinigami flushed a little and rubbed her neck. "Riiight, that was pretty stupid."

"**So do you think you know my name now that you've seen me?"**

"I um I think so.."

The spirit nodded and walked towards her. **"Then I'll see you another day."**

Tora looked at her surprised and about to protest when she was suddenly back in the underground room in the Shoten.

"Ah that was fast." Urahara said.

She didn't answer but instead kept staring at the katana in her hands. "Seika…" She whispered.

* * *

_**AN: And there you have it Tora's zanpaktuo spirit is named Seika. Oh and guys I was thinking about answering your questions at the end of chapters, so if you have any just hit review and ask away. :) Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Haunted houses and masters?

**The Trouble Triplets**

**Ch.5**

**Beta: Nope.. But does anyone want to do it for me?**

So I just realized that I never made a disclaimer! Oops.. Oh well I'm doing it now.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and Bleach characters do not belong to me ( except the triplets yooo) If they did… Oh dear lord I would make them all suffer hilarious embarrassing situations -insert evil laugh here-

**AN:** Heh so umm I'm finally updating! Sorry its taken so long, I just got swamped in a crap load of school work. I've been writing this chapter FOREVER though! Every time I go to write, something at school comes up and I'm only able to get a few sentences down before I hit the books.

6/7/13 Woop Woop! Hey so school has ended so I can now update freely! Oh and this chapter is not proofread because I'm tired and I feel like posting it now. So I'll just do it and update it later. K so sorry for any errors.

* * *

**Last chapter:**

Tora turned around to see a seventeen year old girl behind her. She had flame shaped red and yellow hair with long bangs framing her face. She had golden yellow eyes with tiny flecks of red, and wore a red and black long sleeve shirt that oddly reminded her of Freddy Kruger's sweater. The girl also had on light red skinny jeans with chains and wore what looked to be black converse. The black and red katana was resting on her shoulder.

"**I'm your zanpaktuo spirit."**

"Woah.. You don't look much older than me."

The sword sighed and face palmed. **"You get to meet me and that's all you have to say?"**

The shinigami flushed a little and rubbed her neck. "Riiight, that was pretty stupid."

"**So do you think you know my name now that you've seen me?"**

"I um I think so.."

The spirit nodded and walked towards her. **"Then I'll see you another day."**

Tora looked at her surprised and about to protest when she was suddenly back in the underground room in the Shoten.

"Ah that was fast." Urahara said.

She didn't answer but instead kept staring at the katana in her hands. "Seika…" She whispered.

* * *

The next few days were spent training at the shoten and working in the shop as to not raise suspicion of my frequent visits. But I just think its because Urahara likes free manual labor. Pervy bastard.

I'm making progress with my shinigami abilities but its been a lot harder than I thought it would be. Kido training is a living hell, but so far I've been able to use bakudo one through eight and hado one through four without it exploding in my face so I guess its okay.

I've yet to learn Seika's release command, because honestly I don't think I'd win in a fight with her right now. She agreed with me. I haven't learned hoho or hakuda - although I am able to fight hand to hand, Yoruichi say's "It's not the same."- yet either.

Ichi- I mean.. strawberry has also been sparing with me, only to laugh in my face when he beats me. Stuck up jerk. I am sooo going to beat him some day. Some day…

School is actually pretty fun for me now so I'm trying not get kicked like I usually do. Although I think it's because I get to embarrass and harass carrot top (pencil boy too.) I'm pretty sure Takara likes it here too. If her constant flirting with the quincy boy is anything to go by. Tetsumi may like it as well but I'm never quite sure with her. She's just too emotionless... I think she needs a shrink or something.

I do admit though that that war everybody's talking about is scaring me a bit. Its been on my mind lately but I haven't asked about it, I figured they'd tell me soon enough… Er well hopefully soon enough.

But right now I'm more worried about how my sisters have been acting. Whenever the little spirit girl comes into the room I notice Takara visibly tense up and Tetsumi frequently glance over at her. But when I approach them, Kara brushes it off with a laugh and Sumi just says its nothing to worry about. But the thing is, should I be worrying about it? Its not like they can actually see her… I think (I hope not anyways, don't need them getting involved in this shit too).

I shook my head to clear that train of thought. It's like Tetsumi said, nothing to worry about. But why do I have that nagging feeling that isn't the case?

* * *

Tora walked down the busy school hallway by herself. She had gotten separated from her sisters on the way in, and just decided to find them in the classroom.

"Hey Matsumura-san! Wait for us!" Orihime called.

She stopped and turned, barely managing to sidestep the giant hug the perky orange tried to give her. However, she failed to notice the other she-devil creeping up behind her.

"Orihime I told you not to- AGH! Rangiku!" Tora cursed and thrashed in Rangiku's arms.

"Let. Me. Go." She growled.

Rangiku pouted, and contemplated her options. If she didn't let go she could continue to torture Tora, however that also meant the girl would try and punch her in the boob. And boob punches hurt. With a dramatic sigh she dropped her arms and released the girl. "Aww Tora-chan your no fun!"

"YOU CALL THAT FUN?" She closed her eyes in order to calm down. "I think you bruised my ribs… What did you guys want anyway?"

"Oh! Urahara-san wants you stop by right after school today." Orihime held up a finger and tried to conjure up an aura of authority. She failed. "He said today's lesson is very important and you can't try to skip again!"

Tora mentally cursed. She skipped one time and now he doesn't trust her. ONE TIME! It was stupid anyway, he said he needed her to work in shop by herself. When she asked why he just flashed a creepy grin. So naturally she skipped. Is there really anything wrong with that?

"Okay okay. I don't get why he doesn't trust me. I said I was sorry.."

Orihime and Rangiku both glanced at each other breaking into a fit of giggles. Tora just glared at them and continued her way down the hall like nothing happened. Orihime and Rangiku glanced at each other again and ran after her.

"W-wait! We're sorry for laughing Matsumura-san! Let us walk with you!"

She only sighed and slowed down enough for them to catch up.

* * *

Takara sighed for the hundredth time today. She was walking home from school with Tetsumi. Tora left somewhere again without them.

Her eldest sister was being oddly distant. It wasn't like her at all, all three of them were usually inseparable. It also didn't help her attitude that lately she'd been noticing some strange…things.

There she'd be minding her own business in her own home, sitting next to her sisters on the couch as Tora complained because they weren't watching anime. Darn otaku..

Oh, right. Anyways there she'd be and then BAM! Well not really bam, but yeah… She would notice some weird blurry figure off to the side and when she'd go to look at it… it was gone. And sometimes she could hear the faint voice of a little girl…

'Eeek! It's so creepy.' She thought, comical tears streaming down her face. 'What if nee-chan was right.. What if the place really is haunted…' She paled at that.

* * *

Tetsumi glanced at her younger sister. She knew she was thinking about something pretty hard, if the face she was making was any indication. Takara never really was much of a thinker. More like a carefree and loopy girl. 'Oh great she scared herself… she's really pale.' Tetsumi cleared her throat, successfully gaining her sister's attention.

"O-oh did you need something Sumi?"

Great she's stuttering. It's worse than I thought.

She tilted the umbrella she carried everywhere away from her, allowing her eyes to be seen. "Are you alright? You seem to be worried about something." She spoke in her usual monotonous voice.

Takara visibly panicked. 'Oh jeez if I tell her what's wrong then she'll call me crazy! Oh I know I can blame it on Tora!' She smirked at the idea, something that didn't go unnoticed by Tetsumi.

"Its Tora actually. She's been really distant lately. I don't like it." She was still smirking.

Tetsumi's usual blank face frowned. That couldn't be it. Maybe part but not all. Why would she be smirking anyway?

"Your not telling me something. It's more than that isn't it?" Takara's face fell. She was right. There was definitely something else bothering her.

Her younger sister sighed, "Just..just hear me out okay?"

"A-and I'm not crazy."

"Alright."

Takara stopped walking and looked around to see if anyone was near. Finding it clear she sidled her way over to Tetsumi and leaned close to the girls ear.

"…I think the house is.. haunted." She whispered with one of the most serious faces she could muster. "And there's no way I'm going crazy so don't say it! I'm not the crazy type!" She pouted, and lost herself in her thoughts. '..Am I?'

Tetsumi's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, only to close from nothing to say. She brushed her bangs behind her ear and momentarily lost the grip on her umbrella. Takara still lost in her little world, wasn't aware of what was going on, and missed the whole spectacle. She took a deep breath and regained her composure.

"Takara." She said, a bit sharper than meant.

The ditzy girl looked up with wide eyes at the tone she never once heard her sister use. "U-um y-yeah..?"

"…You noticed it too..?"

* * *

When the final bell rang Tora was the first one out of the classroom. She once again forgot to give Takara and Tetsumi an excuse to why she wasn't leaving with them and was busy berating herself. Because of this she didn't notice that she arrived at the shop, or how long she was even out there before Yoruichi strutted out in cat form with her tail held high.

Yoruichi sat in front of the shoji doors and stared at the teen. "Earth to tiger." She purred.

The girl snapped her head up and looked around for the voice, before settling her gaze on the black cat. She still couldn't get used to the fact that the woman could do that. "So I hear Urahara still doesn't trust me."

The cat chuckled and led Tora inside. "Well that was your fault you know. Besides this lesson is actually very important and we couldn't take any chances."

The girl grunted and opened the hatch to the training grounds. "Wait." She looked up to see Yoruichi back in her regular form... minus her clothes. Tora's eye twitched, she didn't want to see another girls boobs.

"Before you do that I have something for you."

"Can you at least put some clothes on first? I'd rather not see old lady boobs thank you very much."

Yoruichi glared and muttered under her breath about 'annoying teenagers that need to learn their place'. She walked into the other room for a minute before returning fully clothed and arms crossed.

"Soo are you just going to give me a death glare or what?" She received another glare. "Ughh fine! I'm sorry I said you have old lady boobs!"

"You better be sorry.." She uncrossed her arms and dug a small pill out of her pocket. "This right here is a kaizō konpaku or a mod-soul. Now usually we give shinigami gikon, which are artifical souls that take care of their gigai or in your case your real body. However we didn't have any you would like so Kisuke made you your own mod-soul. They each have their own special abilities and are able to fight low level hollows. " She walked over to the girl and dropped the pill in her hand.

"Now what you do is swallow the pill and your spiritual body will be forced out, leaving your real body in the care of your mod-soul. Oh and before I forget I should give you a substitute badge as well. Be right back. "Yoruichi walked out of the room again.

While she was gone Tora took the time to inspect the pill. It was...red. She sighed and glanced at her red hair. Urahara probably did it to annoy her that son of a bitch.

Yoruichi walked back in, but Tora didn't notice, too busy staring at the pill. The cat woman smirked and threw the badge at the girls head as fast as she could. What she didn't count on though was the girl to throw her unoccupied hand up and grab it only a few inches from her face. Both Tora's and Yoruichi's eyes widened.

She brought her hand down slowly and stared at the substitute badge. "H-how did I do that..?"

Yoruichi turned away from her and stared at the ground. "It doesn't matter. Go to the training grounds. Kisuke will be there waiting for you."

"But why won't yo-"

Yoruichi cut her off with a menacing "Go."

Tora hesitated and stared at the woman's back. She sighed and opened the hatch and started down the ladder, looking back one last time before gripping the sides and slid down to the ground.

Yoruichi glanced at the hatch. "We were right... She's starting to remember."

When Tora touched the ground she looked around the massive area. Her shoulders slouched. She always got lost here... Sighing she plopped down on the ground, flared her reiatsu, and waited.

It didn't take long for Urahara to appear before her with an amused grin and wave. "Whats wrong Tora-chan? Afraid you'd get lost?"

"Yes. This place is huge." She drawled almost lazily. Her head snapped up a second later. "Hey what did you just call me you fucking pervert?"

Another stupid grin. And another stupid wave. "Oh it's nothing to worry about, come with me and we'll get started."

She stood up and brushed the dirt off her but all the while grumbling. "Hey so Yoruichi gave me this mod-soul. How come you made me one?"

Kisuke started walking off leaving Tora to chase after him, and pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. "Just figured you wouldn't be very happy with Chappy is all. Go ahead and try her now if you want."

Tora glanced at the little red pill still in her hand and slowly brought it up to her face. Closing her eyes she popped it into her mouth and swallowed. She was abruptly forced from her body clad in her shinigami uniform and Seika strapped to her back.

Turning around, Tora was met with the sight of her body, still in her school uniform, standing there with a genuine smile on her face.

"Hi you must be my master. My name is Ayano." She bowed slighty. "Pleasure to meet you."

To say Tora was a little put off was an understatement. I mean how often does one see their body moving and talking to you? Not very often I would hope.

"Oh right. Nice to meet you too.."

Urahara peered over Tora's shoulder. "So how do you like her? She has a special power you know." Her reply was to simply push him away and give an irritated glare.

Ayano simply walked right up to him and peered at his face. "Hey is he bugging you? I'll kick him in the nuts if you'd like Tora-sama! " She poked him in the chest.

Both Kisuke and Tora glanced at her quite surprised at the sudden attitude change. "Well I suppose I might of given her a bit too much of your personality.."

"...I like her."

Ayano simply flashed a bright smile and giggled. "I like you too Tora-sama! Your a lot better than geta-bōshi over there." She stuck her tounge out at him childishly.

Kisuke pouted and grabbed at his chest like he was wounded by her words. Tora rolled her eyes at both of them and kept walking further into the grounds.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Ah yes just a moment please. Ayano I need you to go upstairs for now. And don't worry your..master will be just fine!"

Ayano huffed and turned around, but not before she gave her reluctant master a hug goodbye. She walked towards the ladder and started up. Before long she was out of sight.

Tora pulled Seika out of her sheath and rested her against her shoulder. What could be so important that required two people to tell her to come? What kind of training is so important? She seriously doubted it had to do with shikai, let alone her bankai. So what is it?

"Okay so what's so important you sent both Orihime and Rangiku after me today?"

There was nothing but silence. Urahara had his back to her so she couldn't read his expression. He was however playing with the handle of his cane in an almost nervous like manner. It was weird. She wouldn't have pegged him as the nervous type..

He suddenly turned and stared at her like he knew what she was thinking. She could faintly see one eye gleaming from under the shadow of his hat.

"I want to talk to your zanpakutō spirit."

**AN: Damn.. this chapter just did not want to post..Ok I just wanna clear a few things up before people start asking kk?**

**1. Tora's personality is not changing she simply has Bipolar disorder. Same with Seika because she is apart of her soul and they are very similar, and now partly Ayano because her personality was based off Tora's. This will be brought up in the upcoming chapters.**

**2. Most everything that happens... happens for a reason that is important to the plot and will eventually come into play.**

**3. Tetsumi and Takara ARE important and will be shown more later in the story.**

**4. Relationships will happen eventually, but are not top priority.**

**5. Aaaand finally NO ICHIGO AND TORA DO NOT LIKE EACHOTHER... YET! It is simple physical attraction at the moment. He thinks she's pretty and she thinks he's cute. That's it.**

**Okay people see you next time! Remember reviews are love!~**

**-Summerhazel**


	6. Little girls sure are creepy

**The Trouble Triplets**

**Ch.6**

**Beta: Nope.. But does anyone want to do it for me?**

**Disclaimer:** Only the triplets belong to me.

**AN:** Okay so this chapter is a bit... different than what I usually write. Well some of it, but It has some Ichiora (I'm trying out a pairing name..) fluff to compensate (and some embarrassment *insert evil laugh here*). Enjoy!

I feel like putting quotes in all the chapters now... so here have one.

_"Utility is the great idol of the age, to which all powers must do service and all talents swear allegiance."  
-Friedrich Schiller_

**Ok so usually I'd have a chapter flashback right about here but there's one in the story, so if you don't remember don't worry.**

* * *

It was dark. A pitch black darkness that wouldn't allow her to even see her hand if it was right in front of her face. It was also cold, so cold she felt as if she was thrust into a freezer in the middle of the artic. Tora shivered as she felt the walls around her for a door or possibly a light switch. How did she even end up here anyways? What was she doing before..?

Her fingers brushed something metal and hot to the touch and she jerked back from the surprise. Slowly she brought both hands to feel around the area again, feeling it once more. But… it was moving. She reached out again for it, only to have it jump out of her reach. Growling in frustration she felt around the hard walls a last time, pushing the thing against the wall when she found it. She let her fingers run over it once more letting them rest on the protrusion in the center. Warily she flicked it up and the darkness was disrupted, if only a little, by a dim glow from above. The light it seemed hardly illuminated the room at all. She could see however, but barely.

Tora let her eyes adjust before gradually taking in her surroundings. She was in an old cell with frosty gray stone walls and one solid metal door. There were no windows. She looked back behind her looking for the strange switch. But it wasn't there anymore. 'What's going on?' She thought along with thousands of other questions like 'Why did I end up here?' or 'Where is here?'.

The clatter of a rock being kicked was suddenly heard. It was a deafening noise amongst the eerie silence. Tora glanced around her cell to see if she had accidently moved one with her foot but there were none. Frightened she called out to her zanpakuto. 'Seika.. do you know where we are? Seika?' She reached back behind her to grab the black and red katana only to falter. Seika wasn't there. Tora glanced down at herself only just realizing what she was wearing was not her shinigami uniform, but white robes stained with dirt.

Another rock clattered against the ground, this time followed by small giggle. Tora's head snapped up and she stared at the unsightly metal door in front of her. It was coming from the other side. She stalked slowly towards the door, ready at any moment to defend herself.

A loud screeching of metals grinding against each other resounded throughout the prison making her grab at her ears in pain. Still holding her head, she glanced through her veil of hair to see a small opening near the top of the door. She could hear the giggles more clearly now. Her eyes widened and she felt herself walking forward against her will. She tried resisting, pulling this way and that, but could do nothing to stop. But as her body moved to stand before the opening, the spell that was cast over herself released her. Her common sense told her move, but her sudden curiosity got the better of her.

Tora moved her face against the door so she was level with the hatch. She breathed in slowly and glanced around. There was…nothing there, just a desolate wasteland. She sighed in relief and slid down the door with her face buried in her arms. "Maybe… I'm just hearing things.." But that didn't explain why the light switch moved or how the hatch opened.

There was another giggle. This one was clearer and louder than the rest, because it was coming from right in front of her. Tora's heart leapt into her throat when she lifted her head from her arms. Right there before her was a little girl with blood red eyes. _Her _blood red eyes. The young girls hair was cascading down her back to about her waist, her bangs parted to slightly cover her right eye. It was colored a deep red. But that was _her_ hair. The child was dressed in the standard shinigami uniform yet with a badge tied to her left arm and a black and red zanpakuto strapped to her back. That was _her _zanpakuto.

"Who are you..?" She whispered.

The child ignored her in favor of reaching for the sword. "Where am I?" Again the little girl disregarded her, the Seika look alike now being slowly pulled from it's sheath. Tora tried to move, to scoot or crawl away. But she couldn't. She was frozen with shock and fear.

A sickly smile crossed the child's face and she lunged, plunging the katana straight through Tora's chest. "I'm you."

Her eyes widened in shock and pain, blood squirted from her mouth and heavily gushed from her chest when the sword was removed. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But… there was something there. She could faintly remember what happened. What she was doing before.. The memories rushed through her and she screamed. The frightened girl clutched her chest before she fell over in a bloody heap.

The little girl just stood there giggling as she gazed upon the blood that colored her blade like thick paint.

* * *

_"I want to talk to your zanpakuto spirit."_

_Tora stood there speechless and a tad confused. Why would he need to talk to Seika?_

_Urahara chuckled and turned around. He pulled a small dagger from his robe along with a small vial of clear liquid. "Now don't worry I just need to have a talk with her and clear up a few things."_

_Now she was even more confused.. Clear up what? She sighed and plopped on the floor, playing with her shihakusho. "Okay.. So how do you do that?"_

_He turned around and flashed a stupid grin and thrust the vial in her face telling her that she needed to drink it or it would hurt really badly. Hesitantly she drank the liquid._

_A far away look entered the girl's visible eye immediately. It seemed it worked faster than expected. _"_It'll keep you from feeling the pain, but it might cause some hallucinations." She couldn't hear him though, but he knew that. __"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He flashed the unresponsive girl a smile._

_"Trust me."_

_He gripped the dagger tighter._

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was mad. No, pissed. He was going to go see if Tora wanted to walk with him to the shoten, but she just _had_ to leave without him.

He was walking down the school hallway with Keigo following and asking to hang out in his annoying way that involved launching himself at the strawberry. "Look Keigo I don't have time for this! I have to go catch up with somebody." He sidestepped another tackle.

Keigo looked crest fallen and comical tears streamed down his face. "B-but Ichigoooooooo we haven't hung out in forever!" He pouted before a look of realization crossed his face and he pointed an accusing finger in the other's face. "You're looking for that scary redhead aren't you! Ichigoo! You're dating her huh?! She's even scarier than Tatsuki, not to mention she totally tried to beat me up! You traitor!"

Annoyed, the strawberry growled and hit Keigo on the head. "No I'm not dating her you idiot! She's just my friend!"

"Oh just a friend.." He gained a sympathetic look instantly. "You got friendzoned huh?" Ichigo blushed and sputtered but was just ultimately ignored by a suddenly giddy Keigo. "Yes! I still have a chance!" He ran off before anything else could be said.

'Tch stupid Keigo.. If you even try to talk to her you'll just end up with a boot to the face.' He suddenly scowled, not liking the idea of Keigo (or anyone else for that matter) talking to Tora. Ichigo gripped the strap of his bag tighter and walked faster, determined to find the redhead.

* * *

"Hey! Geta-bōshi where are you?" No answer. Ichigo sighed, of course he probably started training Tora right away. It _was_ his turn to teach though, Yoruichi's was yesterday so why wasn't she here?

"A-are you looking for s-somebody?" Ururu's meek voice broke through his thoughts and succeded in making him flinch in surprise. Of course he'd never admit it though..

"Yeah where is everyone? I know Urahara is probably training Tora, but what about Yoruichi and Tessai?"

"Oh Yoruichi-san told me a-and Jinta-kun not to bother her and Tessai-san. She needed to speak to him about something important."

He sighed again (seriously it seemed to be happening a lot lately) and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright well ca-"

A blood curdling scream could be heard coming from below. Not just any scream though.. It sounded familiar. It sounded like _'Tora..'_

Jinta suddenly appeared, flinging open the shop door and ran to Ururu's side trying to pull the frightened girl with him.

Ichigo glanced over to them. "You guys go find Yoruichi. I don't care if she said not to bother her, you go find her alright." The boy nodded and finally got the girl to budge.

By the time they were gone Ichigo had already shed his human body, leaving it carelessly in the middle of the floor, in favor of his shinigami form. He opened the hatch and jumped down not wanting to waste any time. He was surprisingly not panicking, because he knew that it would only make things worse. But it didn't mean he wasn't worried.

His mind kept conjuring the worst possible reasons of why she screamed. Heck, for all he knew, she could of just gotten scared by something. But, for some reason he just knew that just wasn't the case. Tora didn't scream like most girls when she was scared, she punched. Though that had to mean maybe she was hurt. And it had to be bad to cause a scream like that.

But all thoughts stopped when he found her.

Impaled on a dagger held by Urahara.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

The man turned around, revealing a girl he didn't realize was there. "Relax Ichigo, she's fine." Kisuke waved him over.

"What do you mean she's fine?! You stabbed her!"

The unknown girl rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip. "He had to you idiot. I can't materialize on my own yet, so he brought me out himself."

Materialize? What the heck did she mean?

The girl caught his confused stare and grunted. "You really are an idiot you know that? I'm a Zanpakuto spirit. Tora's actually." She sneered. "How did you not tell? Most people don't have fire for hair ya know."

Urahara chuckled as the boy blushed. It wasn't his fault for being worried and not paying attention!

"Che whatever, I should probably go back before she has a mental breakdown. Those hallucinations of hers are really creepy." Seika glanced down at her master with a small frown. "Remember what I said Kisuke, I don't think I want to put her through this again."

Kisuke's laughing stopped and he nodded. "Of course. Hopefully we won't need to see each other in the future." The girl nodded and disappeared in a ball of flames, along with the dagger embedded in Tora's chest.

Ichigo knelt next to the unconscious girl. "Um Tora is gunna be okay..right?"

"She may be a little shaken up from the hallucinogens I gave her, but other than that yes." He smiled widely. "You should take her home Ichigo, she might be out for awhile."

* * *

After having forced the girl back into her body (which was inhabited by a weird modsoul), Ichigo was stuck with carrying her. While she wasn't very heavy, it was a pain to have to carry her all the way home. Which now that he thought about it... had no idea where home actually was. He was already too far from the shoten to turn back and ask so he just changed his course for the clinic, which wasn't that far away.

About a minute later the girl in his arms turned and snuggled into his chest mumbling about.. Pokemon? He chuckled and swept her red bangs out of her face, uncovering her right eye in the process. His eyes widened. Had she always had that? He traced the scar that ran down her eye. It looked old, so it couldn't of been from training. It's probably why she always made sure her eye was covered.

He looked up and noticed that he had made it home faster than expected. Ichigo walked up to the door and scowled. How was he going to open the door? He resorted to banging on it with his foot.

"Ichi-nii is that you?" Yuzu opened the door a crack and peeked out. When she saw Tora her eyes widened and she flung it open. "Oh my gosh is she okay?! What happened? Bring her over here!" The girl spoke so fast that Ichigo just didn't bother to respond and followed her into an examination room and set her on the bed. When the girl finally calmed down he explained that they were walking to her work when she passed out.

"So you were walking her to work?" Karin asked from the doorway. She had a smirk plastered on her face.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Her smirk didn't let up once and she sat on a chair in the corner.

Yuzu gave her sister a disapproving glance. "Oh leave him be Karin-chan he's just going to deny everything anyways."

Ichigo looked at both of them, "Deny what?" He asked cautiously.

Karin ran her hands over the arms of her chair, "Oh just how close you two seem to be getting. I know she denied it last time we met, but would she really walk to work with someone she didn't like?" She smiled at her brothers growing blush.

"J-just leave if your going to be saying that stuff!" He huffed and leaned against the wall.

"Nope. You can't kick me out this isn't your room."

He scowled. "Fine! Then I'll take her to my room. She's fine anyways." He picked up the now semi-conscious, but still dazed girl in his arms.

"Make sure you use protection Ichigo!" Karin and Yuzu giggled at his blushing face.

He grumbled and walked up the stairs making sure not to jostle Tora around too much. His sisters shouldn't know stuff like that. They were supposed to be innocent little girls..

"What's goin..on?" Ichigo looked down at the girl in his arms. Her speech was a bit slow and slurred and her eyes were half lidded and still had a cloudy look to them. Great he had to deal with a drugged person now.

"That stuff Urahara gave you caused you to pass out. I didn't know where you lived so I brought you to my house."

"Did.. did you bring Ayano?" She blinked up at him.

"The modsoul?" She nodded. "Yeah she's in my pocket. You can keep her inside a stuffed animal you know. I have a modsoul of my own and he's inside a lion plush."

The girl gave an out of character giggle and poked his face. "Souns cute. Lil' Ichi has a.. has a stuff lion."

Ichigo pushed her hand away and opened the door to his room with much difficulty, using only his foot. He sat on the bed and went to lie her down when the she pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ichiiigoo!"

He stiffened. "What?"

Tora smiled at him snuggled into his neck. "Mmm hold me."

The strawberry blushed and turned his head even though the girl couldn't see his face. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and and gave a few pats to her back not knowing what to do. He just couldn't wrap his around what was happening. There was a really pretty girl snuggling him asking to be held. That girl also happened to be his friend. Said friend was also drugged and probably didn't know what she was doing. He chanced a glance down to her content and smiling face and felt something stir inside himself. He had never seen such a carefree smile on her face before. Before he could help it a smile graced his lips and his hold on her tightened. He'd make sure she always had that smile on her face even if it was the last thing he did. After all that's what friends do right?

Then why did he feel like it was so much more?

He pushed it away for now, he had more important things to worry about. Like Tora falling asleep and drooling on him...

* * *

**AN:** So my wonderful readers how was that? I'd really like to have some feedback because it helps me write faster knowing people are actually reading. With that in mind won't you please review?

Yes?

No?

Ok.. I'll shut up now..

~Summerhazel


End file.
